EMW Saturday Night's Main Event (8/9/14)
EMW and WWE go to war as bragging rights are on the line as which company reign supreme. Matches including EMW World Women's Champion Juliet Starling vs. WWE Divas Champion Amy Lee, The Trio vs. The Wyatt Family in Six-Man Tag Warfare, and so much more to determine which company is the stronger of the two. Results *2 - Katy Perry tripped Anderson as she was coming off the ropes as the referee was distracted by "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey making her way to the ring, but Gina Carano cuts her off then the two brawled at the entrance ramp. *3 - The match ended in DQ when Josh Birk ran in and attacked Blitz as he was setting HHH up for the All Out Blitz. Blitz then fights back against Birk but then Blitz turns right to Triple H who gives him a Pedigree. Triple H then leaves the ring and then Josh Birk grabs the EMW World Heavyweight Championship and stands over Blitz. Birk then holds up the title belt and acts like he beat up Blitz by himself as the crowd boos him loudly. *4 - The match became No Holds Barred due to the request of both men. *5 - Josh Birk's opponent was none other than The Rock. Aria Giovanni got to the apron during the match to distract the referee but then Blitz ran in and got her off the apron which distracted Birk. After the match, both Rock and Blitz have a staredown in the ring but then both men shook hands and then Blitz leaves as Rock celebrates the win. *6 - After the match, the crowd chanted for 5 more minutes and both Juliet and AJ wanted it to happen but then Megan Fox ran in and tried to attack both women but then Starling and AJ fought back and then threw Fox to the outside. Both AJ and Starling shook hands and then they celebrated in the ring to a huge ovation of cheers from the crowd. Miscellaneous Facts *EMW GM "The Day Walker" Blade told Blitz that he and Theo Clardy pick opponents for Blitz and Josh Birk. Blitz ask Blade who Theo picked as his opponent then Theo came and told Blitz that he had a conversation with a certain someone from WWE and we happen to arrange a little deal for tonight. And then Blitz gave a hint of who that Theo chose as his opponent and the hint was "Game On!". Blitz ask Blade who he picked for Birk's opponent and Blade then whispers the name in Blitz's right ear and then Blitz a bit of a satisfying look on his face. Blitz like of Blade's choosing by saying "Well...This should be interesting." as he then leaves as Blade looks on. *Before the show, Brock Lesnar issued an Open Challenge to any EMW Superstar and Duke Nukem answered the challenge. *Backstage, EMW Owner Theo Clardy and Kate Upton are having a discussion and then they hear a knock at the door. Theo say it was open and the camera then pans to the door to reveal STEPHANIE MCMAHON arriving and approaching Clardy and Upton. Theo was glad to Stephanie and Stephanie was glad to see Theo too and Stephanie told Theo that she and her husband have been really impressed with tonight's show and most of all with his work as of late and his business sense, reminds her and her husband though of it's mostly video games, TV characters and such and have shown to the world what he are doing here in EMW is What's Best For Business. Theo was proud to hear that from her, but concern why she was coming up and talking to him. Steph told him that she want to thank you for having a certain someone being chosen as Blitz's opponent tonight and see that the WWE's cooperation with anyone doesn't come cheap...but in the case of the matter, she'll make an exception. Theo asked her to explain on the matter and Step told him that she can but not in front of the cameras. Clardy then look to the cameras and signaled to cut them off and then it fades to black. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW Special Televised Events Category:2014